Kisses and Sushi
by Bjorkubus
Summary: Oneshot drabble influenced by my fanart. Kid Flash persues Raven. Fluffy! KidFlashRae, onesided RobRae.


**Kisses and Sushi**

Oneshot drabble influenced by my fanart. This really has no plot… more for those who prefer fluff. KidFlashRae, onesided RobRae.

The format is kind of inspired by the TV show Scrubs, in which it focuses inside the head of one person, then sometimes another. In this case there are two "main" heads: Robin and Kid Flash.

The fanart: http/ I do not own Teen Titans. cries

**Robin's POV **suggested background music: The Incredible Moses Leroy – Fuzzy

He really does have a death wish, doesn't he? I couldn't help but smirk to myself as our newest mustard and ketchup colored member made his way to the resident empath. _Mustard and ketchup? Look whose talking, traffic light. _I shake my head to rid myself of that pesky voice and focused my attention on the soon-to-be slaughter-fest. Kid Flash lingered behind the couch. On said couch, Raven slept peacefully. Draped on her lap was her latest book: an anthology of short stories. I had managed to flip through the dusty thing earlier before she started reading. "The Yellow Wallpaper" was in there… ah, a mandatory high school read. I don't remember what happened to the lady at the end. Did she kill herself or just completely give in to her insanity? There goes my mind again. Luckily, Wally hadn't made his move yet, whatever it was. The guy is pretty impulsive and fast on his feet. His attraction to Raven bothered… bothers me. Why? I haven't figured it out yet, but figuring things out is my career anyhow.

Raven must be having some wonderful dream to stay asleep as a blur of yellow and red whished by her side. I assumed her dream involved Beast Boy and a machete. A grin appeared on my face as he leaned in ever so closer to her sleeping form. Pretending I had a nasty chunk of phlegm in my throat, I cleared myself of this imaginary affliction loudly. Wally turned my way, his blue eyes giving me this, "Do that again and I'll run so fast around you, it'll suck the air out of your lungs," look. I shrugged as if to say, "What? I'm coming down with something," but he didn't see me, for he returned his attentions to Raven. Remarkably, she only stirred a bit, but didn't open her eyes. Damnit! With one hand on the back of the couch for leverage, he leaned into her and lightly pressed his lips to hers and I clenched my jaw. Before her eyes fluttered open, he had already made himself a sandwich and was sitting next to me at the table. I can't believe he's still alive.

She sat up, rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and looked in our direction. She squinted at us as her amethyst orbs got used to the light. I'll never forget the first words that came out of her mouth.

"We wouldn't happen to own a machete, would we?"

**Author's POV **suggested background music: David Gray – Please Forgive Me

Wally West, or Kid Flash, fastest boy alive, which is who he was most famous as, had done it. IT. He had put his life on the line for a brief lip lock with the Ice Princess. Better yet, he had done it in front of their leader, whom he knew also had a thing for the empath. However, ole' Dickie was too involved with work to develop a relationship. Plus, he had the alien pretty much flying around him 24/7.

"Dickie" didn't consider West to be all the more braver with the little stint he just pulled. True, the teen wonder had a thing for Raven and hadn't been blessed with an "opportunity" to ask her out, yet Kid Flash was most certainly not a level above him! Kissing her while she was asleep, though safer, does not count.

Since the addition of their latest (and greatest, as Kid Flash loved to add) team member, the crime rate in the city had dwindled, leaving the teens to tend to their personal lives. Cyborg had met a med student by the name of Sarah Charles and was in a steady relationship with her while Beast Boy had taught Starfire to play video games to fill in the missing gap. Robin taught Raven and Starfire how to cook a few edible meals, and, much to everyone's surprise, Raven agreed to accompany Kid Flash and Starfire to the mall for items to decorate his new room with.

The speedster had immediately set his sights for Raven, launching a full on flirt-fest since the final battle with The Brotherhood of Evil. The villain Psimon had zapped the ashen girl mid-air and Kid Flash zoomed in for the rescue catch. His cheeks tinged pink when her hood fell back revealing her violet locks. Though she was unconscious, the racing of his heart knew she was something special. He carried her behind a safety barrier created by Argent and sped away to finish off Psimon.

At first, Raven thought nothing of Kid Flash's advances, seeing him as nothing but a womanizer. Her opinion of him began to change over the weeks as he made an effort to get to know her. He'd offer to prepare her tea towards the end of her meditation sessions, he would invite her out for lunch around the world (or bring her something), and sometimes they would sit and chat about everything and nothing. It didn't take long for Wally to be upgraded from "tolerable" to "friend" and then, more recently, to "crush."

**Kid Flash's POV **suggested background music: The Shins – New Slang

Today I decided to be even bolder than I was earlier that day. Cyborg and Sarah were out on an all-day date, Beast Boy and Starfire went to challenge Speedy and Aqualad at the arcade (Beast Boy was very eager to show the two Titans East members what a gamer Star had become) and Robin was dragged along with them. A rooftop picnic with an "Around the World" theme sounded like a great idea to me. Most of my early afternoon was spent half an hour zooming across the globe picking up croissants, fish and chips, chicken cacciatore, sushi, pad thai, and some picadillo.

When everything was set up on Titans Tower's roof, I raced down to the living room, where Raven had been reading her anthology, completely oblivious to my little plan. I cleared my throat of an imaginary slight and her amethyst eyes met with mine.

"I have a surprise for you," I said, digging my left heel in the rug bashfully.

"Did you send Beast Boy to a taxidermist?" she guessed. I love her dry wit. "No, even better. Come with me," I replied while taking her hand. I picked her up effortlessly, catching her off guard so her book fell on the couch. Back up the stairs I went with the entrancing empath in my arms. When I placed her down, she saw the picnic area before her and smiled. I had done well.

"You really are something, you know?" she asked, not really expecting an answer. "I try," I instinctively shot back with a grin. I guided her to the blanket and motioned for her to sit. All the food was placed in a circle; little national flags were poking out its respective food. I thought it would be a cool thing to do. Learned that tip from watching Home and Garden.

I fidgeted with my chopsticks, preparing myself for how I would ask Raven to be mine. Just before she could pop the first twin dragon roll in her mouth, I spewed out my confession.

"Listen,Raven,IreallyreallylikeyouandIwaswonderingifyou'dliketobemygirlfriend?" The roll slipped through her chopsticks and onto the blanket while her mouth still hung open. If I wasn't so nervous, I'd have chuckled at how cute she looked. She blinked a bit, closed her mouth, and responded.

"What?"

"I really like you, Raven. I'd be honored if you would be my girlfriend. I mean, we've gotten to know each other the past few months, and, well, did I mention I really like you?" My heart was going faster than I could probably run!

"Wally," she started. My stomach flip-flops whenever she uses my real name. "I don't know what to say." Her eyes were downcast, looking at the checkered blanket. I grabbed her hands and laced my fingers within hers. She looked up at me, and through all my nerves, I gave her my best smile.

"Say you'll give me a chance. Give us a chance." How cliché! But it's the best I can come up with, and it's what I truly wish. Hopefully I wasn't bombarding her empathic circuits with my emotions.

Raven's eyes squinted as a smile formed on her lips. "Alright," she said softly while nodding. I leaned towards her small frame and gave her a second kiss that day. Whether or not she knew—

"I liked this kiss better than the little Sleeping Beauty stunt you pulled on me earlier today."

Errm.

I guess in short it just depends on how and when you take that first step…the temptation is sweet, and sometimes the results are worth your efforts…especially if you like mysterious empaths and some sushi straight from the land of the rising sun.

Bonus points for naming the countries these foods belong to.


End file.
